


Futanari Ballbusting: Immobilizer

by RichardPercival



Series: futanari ballbusting [9]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Broken Dick, CBT, Cast - Freeform, Castration, Cheating, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Large Breasts, Revenge, ballbusting, huge boobs, large boobs, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardPercival/pseuds/RichardPercival
Summary: A good buddy of mine, KingMerlin909, inspired me to write a story about a futa with an immobilizer, and her girlfriend getting revenge for cheating.





	Futanari Ballbusting: Immobilizer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KingMerlin909](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KingMerlin909).



My girlfriend sat on the recliner with her phone, recording me.

“What happened again, if you dont mind?”

I looked down, ashamed. “I... was cheating on you... having sex with a girl... and when I pulled out I hit my dick on the bed frame and it... broke...”

“PFFFT-HAHAHAHA!” She had tears in her eyes. “And that! What’s that thing!?”

“A...” I took a deep breath to compose myself. “It’s an immobilizer. It’ll take time for her to heal, so she needs to be kept straight.” I sighed. “And while it’s on I cant wear pants or underwear.” She was sitting in a chair and I was facing her. My shoulders were slumped forward and my hands were together in front of my dick.

“AHAHAHAAAA-hhhhh!” She ran out of breath while laughing. “And what do we call that?!”

“...karma...”

“Karma!”

The immobilizer kept my dick straight up, almost parallel to my stomach. She had a clean shot to kick my balls up into my pelvis, so she did. I fell to the ground, clutching my pearls. The immobilizer doubled as a cast. I could get hit with a sledgehammer down there and, even though I’d probably be castrated, my dick would be untouched.

My name is Samantha and she was my girlfriend, Marcella. I had on a tight black t-shirt that didn’t reach my navel, and I didn’t have on anything else except the cast. My long legs and fit ass were on full display. Marcella wore a long sleeve, white, button up shirt with yoga pants. She had no ass but her tits were fantastic… The girl I cheated with, on the other hand, had a massive ass, so… I’m not saying I’m justified, but you can understand.

Or maybe you can’t if you prefer huge tits the size of your head.

She smashed her foot into my sack and I bent down to cradle the poor girls, my knees locked together in a vice. It was like she stabbed me in the stomach. All the pain migrated to my gut, then I felt woozy.

Marcella stood up and came closer, zooming in on my tormented face to finish off the video. I was convinced she was going to hit me in the balls again so I turned my head, I didn’t want to vomit all over her and make her more angry. Instead, she caressed my face and bent down to whisper in my ear.

“The doctor said erections would be painful for the first few days, yes?”

I gulped, then nodded.

So Marcella’s body was basically like a twig, right? Her arms were slender, her tummy was tight and her waist small enough you could fit your hands around, and her hips and butt her really small, maybe a tad perky but thats it. That’s all in contrast to her unbelievably titanic tits! They’re massive! Bigger than her head and 100% natural! Pretty firm too, they hardly sag at all!

She gave me bedroom eyes and, with some sexy wiggle to her hips and knees, she slowly started unbuttoning her shirt, starting at the top button and giving fanfare for each, showing off her deepening cleavage.

There was a sting in my privates, and I shot my head away!

‘Five and five is ten. Ten and five is 15. 15 and five is 20.’ I thought as I tried desperately to stop the blood flow to my groin. It was difficult as my hands were still holding my balls and I’m proud to say that I always had pleasurable fingers.

Marcella’s voice was ice. “Look away and I’ll castrate you.”

I shot my eyes to look at her face. I didn’t take my terrified gaze away from her eyes.

“Good.” She brought her foot up and rested it just under my balls, close enough to poke them with her toes. “Now, let your eyes wander, let them go wherever they want.” I hesitated, and she put pressure on my left nut, against my pelvis. “Now.”

I slowly looked down her body. Her narrow shoulders, her massive tits, her small waist and small hips! The contrast was so good! It made no sense how someone with such a twig body could support boobs that big!

Despite my excitement, I was trying my best and somehow managed to avoid a boner.

She pouted at this, and moved her hands downwards, towards the bottom of her white, almost see-through shirt. She started unbuttoning it from the bottom!! I could immediately see her naval on that flat, washing board like stomach!! What did she do in her past life to earn a body that shoves all her fat to her chest? She never did an ounce of exercise and she always ate like a slob!

She unbuttoned more. I could see more and more of her sexy tummy, until she stopped just under her breasts.

Still, my mental concentration was not broken, and I remained flaccid. I should be considered the god of willpower just for that.

Marcella frowned at the fact that I wasn’t in agony from getting a boner, but she soon smiled, sure that her next trick would do it!

She lifted her shirt ever so slightly, to reveal the underside of her breasts. I had to strain my muscles to keep my composure.

“You know, it’s not easy having a figure like mine. Clothes don’t tend to cling to your body, and a loose shirt like this will make me seem a lot fatter than I really am.” She lifted the right side of her shirt, revealing a while band going around the inside. “Whoever made these inside belts was a genius! It keeps everything tight and flattering.”

She turned to the side, giving me a profile shot, and slowly pulled the belt out, dropping it in my lap. Bringing her hands up behind her head, her clothes took a more natural shape, falling down off her tits and making her look a lot bigger in the gut, more like a square.

Marcella pouted again, but this time with a more sly look in her eyes.

“See?” She tugged at the fabric in front of her stomach. “See how awful I look without it! Don’t I look disgusting?” She raised an eyebrow.

“…I-I… I’m not sure how to answer that…” If I agreed with her, I’d have called her disgusting. If I disagreed with her, then I’d have said she’s wrong.

She put her fingers to her mouth and giggled. “Fair enough.”

“P-p-personally!” I gulped, unsure of how she’d take this. “I’d find you sexy no matter what you wore!”

She seemed to genuinely smile, her eyes went softer. “Aww, how sweet of you! Here’s your reward.”

Marcella grabbed the low collar of her dress shirt and ripped it off! Buttons went flying everywhere as she let the fabric fall behind her, and her tits were completely exposed! Those fantastic tracks of land flopped and jiggled on her ribcage, but they were so firm they still maintained their perfect shape!

“AAAGH!” I yelled as that’s what finally pushed me over the edge. My cock (sort of) became rock hard inside the immobilizer, and a sharp pain pierced my nether regions as the immobilizer didn’t leave enough room for an erection. The snapped part of my cock also made it hard for the blood to flow.

I shot my hands down to the immobilizer, trying desperately to hold onto something as pain wracked my body. I kept adjusting my hands around the cast, all in vain, and I desperately gasped down air as I squirmed on the carpet.

Marcella stood there, smiling and giggling to herself as she watched me in agony. “Can’t say I feel bad, it’s what you get.”

In my pain, I ended up squirming into a rather… unfortunate, position. I was facing away from Marcella in the fetal position with my hands around the cast… my legs were together, but… my balls somehow got on the other side of my thick thighs, by my ass… Right in Marcella’s line of sight…

She shifted her weight to one leg and crossed her arms under her breasts. “Hmmm… I guess it is kind of my fault. Your boner is what’s causing you so much pain… Don’t worry! I’ll fix you!”

Her idea of ‘fixing me’ was to reach down to my ass, grab my balls, pull them closer (which made every muscle in my body tighten as I instantly forgot about the pain in my dick), and then she squeezed with all her might!

“AAAH! P-Please!! Stop! I’m-s-sorry for cheating! I won-“ she started digging in her finger tips, they felt like daggers “AAAGHHH!!”

“What? No, no! You misunderstand! This isn’t because you were cheating! I’m helping you, see? No balls means no boner means no pain!” She slowly increased the pressure. Despite her words, she clearly wanted me to suffer. “You’ll see, it’ll only hurt for a moment!.. At least, I think it will. Balls don’t hurt after they’ve been crushed to pulp, right?”

“Th-they d-DOOOOOOOOOO!!”

SQUILCH!

My balls gave way, they were crushed.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!” My body quaked, I rolled so much I almost tripped Marcella. “MY BALLS MY BALLS!!! You crushed them!!! AAAAAHH!”

I was actually a lot less clear as I screamed, that was more of a translation.

“But!” Marcella said. “Your dick doesn’t hurt anymore, yeah?”

“AAAAAH!” I… Will admit, I started crying. It just hurt so bad! It wasn’t even just my balls! It was like I got shot in the stomach!

“Hey.” She started snapping in my face. “You listening? I asked you a question.”

“AA-HA-HAAAAAAAaaaaaaa…” My scream sort of died out.

Marcella pouted, then kicked me in my jelly filled sack. All that leaking cum was forced up through my cock and out the top. The feel of a hard chunk of testicle passing through the snapped part of my cock… I started foaming at the mouth and passed out…

She had a self satisfied look on her face, she told me so later, and then she sat on me, her legs crossed as she turned on the tv. Every so often she reached down to poke my broken sack.

My balls healed after about a week, and she repeated the process of cock pain and ‘sympathy castration’.

Until my dick healed 4 months later, I never had one full day with intact testicles.


End file.
